The Night Before The Fight
by CJ-T-Bone
Summary: A short one-shot of what happened the night before Zuko and Katara went to face Azula. It is one sided Zutara, don't like,don't read. If my spelling or grammar is off, tell me.


I don't own ATLA. Read and review, no flames (please)

* * *

Zuko walked through the black of night around the white lotus camp in Ba Sing Se. Everyone was resting; they needed it for the battle tomorrow. He also needed rest but his eyes refuse to shut, tomorrow he would go to the Firenation and face his sister for his rightful place on the throne. He felt worried that he would have to face Azula alone, now he is even more worried because Katara is coming with him. He has never said it openly and probably never would, but he cares for like no-one else, truly she is the woman he loved deeply, but no-one has seen it, not even his uncle or Toph.

Without any guide or destination he wound up in front of the tent she and Suki were staying in. he knew he had to turn around and walk away but his body refused him. He slowly pushed the flap aside and walked in, on the left bunk laid Suki dreaming happily of the future she would have with the man she loved. Zuko couldn't help but envy her. After this war she would be with Sokka, but what of him, he would probably end up with Mai. It's not that he doesn't like Mai, she's a good friend but more than that, he just doesn't see it.

On the right bunk, there she was, beautiful as ever, sleeping peacefully, Katara. The blanket only made it up to her waist since it was a hot night. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was cascading over her face, she was the perfect picture of calm and beauty, and he could never have her.

He knelt on one knee in front of her, pushed the hair out of her face and gently caressed her cheek. If Zuko were in control he would have not even entered the tent. But as it were he and his body were not of the same mind. Even his voice had betrayed his wishes and he could not stop himself from whispering to her sleeping form.

"Hey Katara, I know you probably can't hear me but, I just want you to know that... I'm happy for you and Aang, and I wouldn't want to break the two of you up but I just want you to know that I... I love you, and I will always love you. Even if you've never noticed me or taken an interest in me, I care for you and I pray to every God who listens to protect you tomorrow, because if anything happened to you... I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I'll see you tomorrow then we can talk again, okay"

Zuko's eyes were brimming with tears when he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. To his eternal happiness she smiled when he did that. But that happiness was short-lived when she turned away in her sleep so she was facing away from him. He sighed and stood back up. Unbeknownst to Zuko, Suki was awake, and heard everything he said.

"Did you really mean that'" Suki asked, if she surprised him then he didn't show it. His eyes never even flickered off Katara's sleeping form.

"Go back to sleep Suki." Zuko answered, eyes still brimming with tears, he turned to the tent flap and left without another word. Unfortunately for him, Suki didn't become the leader of the Kyoshi warriors by giving up. She followed him quietly to his tent that he slept alone in. She walked in and found him sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. His knee was bent and rested his arm on top of it. His other leg was lying on the ground and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Suki was sure neither she nor anybody else in this world had ever seen Zuko look this defeated.

"Zuko, did you mean what you said?" Suki asked gently, again if Zuko was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Every single word." Zuko muttered. Suki's heart broke at how hoarse his voice sounded. This was not the same Zuko she fought at Kyoshi Island, this wasn't the Zuko who rescued her from prison, this wasn't even a person, this was a broken and defeated man and Suki did not know how to fix him but she tried regardless. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should say what you said again, but say it instead when she is awake." Suki tried. In order to build something you need the pieces, and Suki felt determined to find them all. Zuko shook his head

"No, I've said what I wanted, that is more than enough." He replied, to Suki's delight, he didn't sound as broken as he had a few seconds ago but he still had a long way to go.

"Why do you act as if you've already lost her?" She asked.

"Because I have." His voice cracked at the end. Suki cringed _'two steps forward, one step back'_ she told herself.

"Says who? Zuko, you haven't lost her till she marries another man, you still have a chance." Suki continued. Zuko turned his head to look at her; this is the first time he physically acknowledged her.

"But she's with Aang." He said

"I never heard them make that official." Suki said with a shake of the head and a smile.

"But what if she says 'no'" Zuko asked.

"Then you won't have to live your life saying 'what if'" she answered.

"But..." Zuko wanted to continue arguing against her logic but he couldn't come up with excuses.

"No buts... Zuko you love her and she hasn't made her choice yet. You have just as much chance as Aang does. In my opinion you have the better chance but only if you fight for her." She finished, she was happy that Zuko looked like he was actually taking in what she was saying.

"Why do you care, Suki?" He asked, it wasn't an accusation, it was genuine curiosity.

"Because, you're my friend and I can see you're hurting. Everyone deserves happiness even you." She answered.

"What about Ozai. Does he deserve happiness as well?" Zuko was just trying to be difficult but Suki was determined to get him back on track

"Ozai threw away his chance, Zuko. Don't make the same mistake as him" she answered. Zuko turned his gaze back to the floor. Suki's hand remained vigil on his shoulder. After several minutes Zuko's eyes were dry and he looked back at Suki. Suki saw an emotion in his eyes, it was determination.

"Thanks Suki." He said, the smile that crossed his lips was genuine.

Suki had managed to put heartbroken man back together. They shared a quick hug and Suki vanished out of his tent.

Zuko remained seated for a few more minutes. He made up his mind: He would tell Katara tomorrow that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. He got up and got into bed _'tomorrow'_ he promised himself. He blew out the candle at his bed side. _'Tomorrow'_ he promised again. It was the last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep _'tomorrow, I'll tell Katara I love her.'_

Tomorrow never came...


End file.
